


Can't think of a good title

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Was High When I Wrote This, Virgin!Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lexa had been a virgin when she and Clarke did the deed right before THAT happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't think of a good title

**Author's Note:**

> Something done real quick and without any editing for clarkegriffinsleftbuttcheek YES THIS WAS AN ASKBOX FIC OK that's why it's written weird

Lexa allowed Clarke to untie her shirt and peel it from her skin, feeling the onset of excitement and anxiety. She allowed Clarke to guide her to the bed and sat down, looking up through her tears at the girl she loved. The girl she trusted. The girl she would give herself to. Clarke's hands moved to remove the rest of Lexa's shirt but Lexa's hand, acting on their own, stopped her. Clarke looked confused and Lexa glanced away, unable to meet her gaze.   
"I don't... I haven't done this before." She Admitted quietly. So quietly Clarke barely heard her.   
"You mean...?" Clarke's question hung in the air for a moment before Lexa nodded, still looking anywhere but at Clarke.   
"But Costia?" Clarke asked. Lexa shook her head quickly, trying and failing to hide how nervous she was. Clarke saw right through her, she always could.   
"Thats ok." Clarke sat down next to her on the bed. "We don't have to, I would never make you do anything you don't want to do." Clarke took one of Lexa's hands in her own And kissed the brunette's cheek.   
"No, I do want to." Lexa turned her body to face Clarke. "I do. I..." She trailed off, not being able to find the right words. She was the commander dammit! A little nudity and intimacy shouldn't scare her!   
"You've never been that close with anyone before, have you." It wasn't a question. Clarke knew. Lexa's guard always had to be up. Armor on.   
"I don't know if I'm allowed to be so open with other people."   
Clarke's fingers once again found Lexa's shirt and she Whispered "Try me." She leaned in close while pulling off Lexa's shirt and whispered "If you want me to stop I will."   
As her shirt fell from her body, leaving her in her bindings she made the decision to let her walls crumble. "Will it hurt?" She asked in a small voice, a voice she didn't even recognize. "I won't hurt you." Clarke promised and in that moment Lexa made the decision to put her full trust in Clarke, and allowed the blonde to start to unwrap her bindings.   
"Has anyone ever seen you Before?" Clarke asked with genuine curiosity. Lexa shook her head, and as her bindings fell to join her shirt she suddenly felt embarrassed and exposed. "Only healers." She added. "But I try to avoid them."   
Clarke giggled and cupped Lexa's cheek, daring her to make eye contact. "Is it okay if I touch you?" Lexa's breath caught in her throat at the look in Clarke's eyes, where she saw nothing but love and affection, and she felt the tears starting to well up again. Lexa nodded quickly and Clarke Placed both hands on Lexa's breasts, gently pushing the commander down so she was laying on her back and Clarke was straddling her hips.   
Once they were both situated and comfortable Clarke gently squeezed Lexa's breasts, leaning down to catch her mouth in a deep kiss. She teased the brunette's nipples with her thumbs, and grinned when she noticed Lexa's change in breathing. Clarke kissed her way down Lexa's jawline, the commander's hands clutching Clarke's shoulders as if for dear life. When Clarke's mouth found Lexa's neck she knew she had found the commander's weak spot. She sucked gently on her pulse point, not enough to leave a mark, kissing her way up and down the brunette's neck (while Lexa squirmed beneath her) before continuing her trail of kisses down her prominent collarbone and down to valley between Lexa's breasts. Clarke glanced up to make sure Lexa was enjoying herself, before planting a kiss on her nipple. Lexa's back arched slightly, raising her chest to Clarke's mouth. Clarke smirked and swirled her tongue around the tight brown pebbled nipple, while teasing the other breast with her hand. "Lexa, we don't have a lot of time." Clarke hated herself for saying it, wanting to give her lover the full experience. Lexa deserves this, she deserved the best, but she couldn't take her time with Octavia waiting. Lexa nodded, still trying to stifle her heavy panting. Clarke planted another kiss between her breasts again and moved lower, kissing her way down the expanse of Lexa's stomach. When she reached the waistline of Lexa's pants she looked up for confirmation. Lexa nodded quickly before her nerves could take over, and Clarke slipped her fingers in and started to pull down. The feeling alone of Clarke undressing her was driving Lexa crazy, and she lifted her hips to help. Clarke quickly slipped the garment off of Lexa's endless and toned legs, before repositioning herself to straddle Lexa's thighs. She leaned down to once again capture Lexa's mouth in a kiss.   
"Are you okay?" Clarke asked in a breathy murmur, while sliding her hand down Lexa's stomach and over her briefs, cupping Lexa's most private area through the thin material. Lexa nodded and reached up to kiss Clarke again, spreading her legs slightly when Clarke started to gently rub her center.   
"Does that feel good?" Clarke asked with a smirk, and Lexa nodded again, unable to conjure words and feeling a blush creep across her cheeks. Clarke's hand rubbing her felt better than she Ever thought it could. Clarke hooked her fingers in the waistline and asked, "Can I?" And waiting for Lexa's breathy "Yes" before pulling down her last article of clothing. Clarke took the opportunity to sit back and take in the view and Lexa couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly vulnerable, and immediately covered herself with her hand.   
"Don't stare." Lexa's voice came out small, and lacking in confidence. It wasn't the voice of a commander and suddenly she felt shame creeping over her. Clarke Knew. She understood. She grabbed Lexa's hand and pulled it away.   
"You're not the commander right now. You're just Lexa. You're allowed to be human." She reached down and planted a light and loving kiss on her lips. "And you're beautiful."   
Lexa looked up at the blonde and saw nothing but love in her eyes, and Clarke saw nothing but vulnerability and trust in Lexa's. Clarke slid a hand in between Lexa's legs, knowing that this wasn't a time for teasing, and her fingers found Lexa's clit. Lexa Closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath as Clarke gently and slowly stroked her already erect bundle.   
"That feel good?" Clarke chuckled, studying the look of pure pleasure on Lexa's face. Lexa nodded and wrapped her arms around Clarke, burying her face in the crook of Clarke's neck and allowing herself to be human and letting her guard fall. Clarke felt hot tears hit her shoulder and she knew Lexa had never been intimate with anyone like this before, had never felt loved like this before.   
"You're safe." Clarke assured her. "You can feel whatever you're feeling, you're always safe with me." Clarke gathered some of Lexa's growing wetness on her fingers, and toyed with her entrance.   
"Is it okay if I...?" Lexa nodded quickly, face still buried in Clarke's neck, breathing still ragged, and tears still falling.   
Clarke slowly slid one finger in, moving it slowly to let Lexa adjust, before adding a second. She made sure to move slowly and gently, not wanting to hurt Lexa at all.   
"Are you ok?" Clarke whispered into Lexa's shoulder and Lexa nodded. Clarke picked up the pace, pumping faster, and using her thumb to rub Lexa's clit.   
"You're so wet." Clarke laughed, and Lexa groaned, tightening her hold around Clarke. "Thats a good thing, Lexa." Clarke reassured her. "but you're cute when you're embarrassed."   
Clarke didn't miss the change in Lexa's breathing, the soft whines she was trying to fight but kept escaping, she was getting close.  
"Its ok, I've got you." Clarke whispered into Lexa's ear, applying more pressure, and pumping her fingers harder.   
"That feels so good." Lexa finally admitted, breathing the words in a voice laced with awe. Clarke grinned and ignored the way her hand cramped.   
"Please don't stop." Lexa whimpered into Clarke's neck. And Clarke's ego soared. She had reduced the mighty commander to a crying and gasping mess and it was beautiful. Lexa was beautiful.   
"I won't. I've got you." Clarke promised her, Placing a loving kiss on her neck. With a soft moan, and a tightening grip around Clarke, Lexa came undone underneath her. Clarke herself almost came from just the feeling of Lexa's walls fluttering around her fingers. Clarke helped her through her orgasm, and eventually the aftershocks ended and Lexa's entire body relaxed into Clarke's embrace. But Lexa didn't let go, she kept her arms wrapped right around Clarke, and her face buried in her neck as if she was afraid she would disappear.   
Clarke felt fresh tears slide down her shoulder and she gently pulled her fingers out of the brunette. She wrapped her arms tightly around Lexa and held her close, understanding completely how big of a deal this was for the other girl. To allow herself to be human, to be treated like she is human. Clarke held her close and let her cry, placing kisses on her neck and shoulder. "Did you like that?" Clarke eventually asked her softly, and Lexa nodded into Clarke's neck before whispering, "Thank you." END


End file.
